Little Red
by Blind Fool
Summary: The beast in the woods was offered five women each century he would choose one and take her with him. Kagome really didn't know why she was amongst the chosen, but with Sango by her side they would slay the beast. Too bad Kagome is actually taken by the beast before she can put in her two cents worth. He was going to have fun with this one. Lots of teasing and fluff :3
1. The Beast in the Woods

A/N: I know...I'm terrible. I really should be working on my primary story, but like I posted on my profile, this is one of 23 stories I'm working on! I can't just work on one thing, it's just not how I roll :)

Now without any further a due

ENJOY~

Discaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEAST IN THE WOODS**

_She was chosen out of dozens of beautiful girls. She, who was ordinary, she who was of common birth, she who was the lesser of her family. She was chosen to be offered to the beast in the woods._

_The beast of the woods, what's that you ask? Well he was just that, a beast. It had been many centuries ago that 'something' had come upon her land, devastating crops and villages alike. Many rumored that there was a beast that roamed the land in the dead of the night, leaving nothing but death and disease in its wake. Many rumored that the reason for his search was for a beautiful maiden, for he always ended his nightly treks howling before a village. In that village there was a number of beautiful women. Having no idea which one he searched for the village sent five of their most fair skinned, beautiful, and gentle spoken women they had. Some choices were obvious but they were uncertain of sending one specific female. Her name was Izayoi. She was considered a princess because of her life style and appearance. Many doubted that Izayoi could be the woman the beast searched for because she never left her tower, some even doubted she was even alive because no one had seen her since she was a child._

_When the time came to present the five maidens all eyes were on Izayoi. Standing next to all others she seemed to glow. Her skin was as white as snow, her hair glistened brilliantly in the moonlight despite the red hood she wore to conceal herself, and she seemed to glide as she walked. With great deplore the village bade the women farewell. Standing in one straight line at the border of the woods they 'wandered' into the woods. The village waited anxiously for someone, anyone, to appear at the edge of the woods. They were uncertain if the beast would take what he wanted and be done with it, or would slaughter every woman sent in. As the hours passed and the sun began to rise there was an odd change to the wind, moments later there was a shout and a howl released into the air and out came four women from the woods. All but Izayoi._

_The women spoke of a large sliver, white canine roaming the woods sniffing and growling. He would turn to a woman, sniffing and snarling, searching for something then shaking his large muzzle and turning to the next woman. The cycle continued until he reached Izayoi. They said that the moment the beast laid eyes on Izayoi its whole frame went rigid. Next thing they knew they were sent flying in all directions as a great wind of raw power surrounded the beast and he became smaller and smaller. When all went still they laid eyes on what could have been the most beautiful being they'd ever seen._

_The man had skin as radiant as Izayoi's and hair as flowing as a river. His eyes were a molten golden color that put any jewel to shame, and on each side of his face he had a blue gash-like marking high upon his cheeks. He almost shyly approached Izayoi before enveloping her in a loving embrace. He then placed his head in the crook of her neck and bit down on her, making her release a shout, which was followed by his howl. The women took that as their cue to leave and were quick about it._

_That was in the Sengoku period (17th century) and now a whole century later Kagome's town was to offer their next group of women, except this time they chose children. Why? Well because of Izayoi. Izayoi, as a child, was like any other. She was outside on a daily basis, she ran, she played, she fell, and she even snuck away sweets like every other child. At the age of six all that was taken from her because of her sickly state. After the age of six she was rarely seen again, she was kept indoors and away from any kind of outside interactions. The most fresh air she would receive was from her balcony, one hour every day. So the town felt that if they gave the same treatment to the next generation of offerings they would have something of a similar occurrence, after all they had no idea if it was the same beast or a new one._

_That was the tale of the oh so infamous beast in the forest._

_So now there she was, standing next to some of her best friends and some of her worst enemies, lined to be chosen for the beast. Personally Kagome thought that the whole thing was stupid. She was just a kid, not even a very cute one at that, especially compared to some of the other girls in her town. The only unique thing about her were her eyes. She had brilliant icy blue eyes that no other person in her town had. The reason behind that was because her mother had married with a European sailor, giving her greater height, different eye color, and a long face instead of a regular round face. In her opinion that didn't really put her apart from the rest, but the adults, as always, had a different idea._

_So Kagome, along with her best friend Sango and her worst enemies Kikyou, Kagura, and Tsubaki, were chosen to be locked away until the age of nineteen._

_"There is quite the variety of females this time." commented a middle aged woman._

_"I never would have guessed that three miko, a demon hunter, and a wind sorceress would be chosen. Quite the variety indeed." commented another middle aged man._

_"As Kagome's grandfather, are you concerned for her well being?"_

_"Of course not. What about yourself Kaede?"_

_"Kikyou is...my granddaughter and I love her, but..."_

_"...But?"_

_"...But she has not made the best decision in terms of her friendships. It will not reflect well upon her when she finally learns of the reality of what she and others are." Kaede admitted._

_The two spoke in hushed tones as the young ladies were filled in on what their lives would be like for the next thirteen years. _

_"Grandpa!" wailed Kagome as she threw herself into her dear grandfather's arms._

_"What is it dear?" he said with a small chuckle._

_"I'll only be able to see grandpa once a week! And I can only go outside for one hour! I don't wanna do this grandpa! I wanna play all day and be with my family!" her voice became muffled when she began to cry into his haori._

_Kagome's grandfather stroked Kagome's hair affectionately and kissed the top of her head. Kagome was only a child and she had already lost her father a few months prior along with her grandmother and her mother had just given birth to her little brother Souta and rarely had time for the girl like she used to. Unlike most children in her town she had only one grandparent and one parent to rely on. Her father's parents had died years before Kagome's mother and father met and her father's boat sunk while they were crossing the sea to do trade in Asia. Her grandmother had been sickly for months when her father left and both died within the same month. Now she was going to be taken away from her family after losing most of it. Kagome had really excited to be able to bond with her new little brother too._

_Kagome's grandfather sighed, "Chin up child, what have I told you before." he said lifting her face from his chest._

_"An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backwards. S-So when life drags you down with difficulties it means i-it's going to launch you into something great. So just focus and keep a-aiming." she sniffled and rubbed her eyes._

_"That's my girl, now learn to buck up." he said giving her a bump beneath her chin with his finger._

_Kagome nodded and climbed down from her grandfather's embrace and smiled,"Would father be proud?" she asked shyly._

_Kagome's grandfather knelt down and smiled sincerely,"Of course. This means you're so beautiful that they're making you a princess." He ruffled her hair and stood,"Now go on, tell your mother the great news."_

_Kagome nodded,"Yeah, okay! Come on Sango I'm gonna tell momma and baby Souta!" she said happily grabbing her best friend by the hand._

_"Worry not, I will keep close watch on the child. After all I'll be the one training the young ones to be ladies." Kaede said patting her dear friends back._

_"Yes my dearest Aika would have loved that, you two were like sisters after all." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, "Now it's time for me to buck up." he said as he stood tall._

* * *

A/N: This was a sort of prologue...but I'll still name it chapter 1. I hope you guys liked it, so let me know what you think in the reviews because...well I JUST _KNOW_ YOU ALL LOVE LEAVING REVIEWS!

Ahem...well until next time my lovelies~

-Blind Fool


	2. Demons and Glowing

A/N: Well after just having the story up for only one night I was bombarded with a surprising amount of favorites and follows! I was so surprised, honestly this is just a little story I came up with a long time ago (one of the many I have lying around in my docs.). Thank you all so much! I rushed my butt through this chapter to get it out quickly, and I made it a little longer than the fist chapter because a lot of you said it was too short XD. Alright then I'll see you at the end!

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: DEMONS AND GLOWING**

_Thirteen years later..._

Kagome stood in a dark room, her stance stiff, her only movement was the movement of her eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she stared into the darker part of the room. Her icy blue eyes seemed to glow as they zeroed in on one spot of the room. Suddenly there was the small sound of scurrying and squeaking and Kagome wasted no time releasing the arrow she had positioned on her bow. Seconds after a thud and a final squeal of life could be heard. Without a second thought, Kagome dashed forward to claim her kill. She looked over the rather fat rat and smiled triumphantly and was quick to toss the mouse to her lazy cat, Buyo.

"Lazy old fart." she muttered to the cat as she gave his head a quick pat. She slid down the wall and sat next to the cat, not at all fazed by the fact that the feline was biting into the fresh meal.

Kagome sighed and lazily began to flip an arrow between her fingers with ease and grace. Throughout the years she had 'developed quite nicely', at least that's was Miroku always told her (not that he doesn't say that to every girl...). Although the fact that she had turned out looking a suspicious amount like Kikyo did bring shivers down her spine every now and again. The difference between them was that Kagome's hair wavy and a pure raven black, while Kikyo's was straight and brown. Also she was rather proud to say that she was a bit more gifted in the chest area than her somehow twin like companion. Although all of that wouldn't really matter soon enough...

Her icy blue eyes still stood out like twin stars shining in the dark of the night. Her luscious pink lips muttered quiet words, almost like a chant she murmured, "Just two more days...just two more days...two more days and I'll be out of this hell hole...two more days..."

Suddenly the door was slid open, startling Kagome. Kagome jumped and dropped her arrow. "I knew ye were hiding in 'ere."

Kagome groaned and slouched, "Kami, do you know you give me small heart attacks every time you open the door like that!" Kagome shouted bringing her hand to her chest.

Kaede shook her head and marched into the room and snached Kagome up by her ear, "Do ye know how ye give me small heart attacks every time you go on and disappear. You and your sparring partner 'ave given me so much trouble these past thirteen years." Kaede said as she dragged Kagome out of the room and snatched up Sango, who was waiting outside the door.

Both girls cringed and whined as they were brutally dragged down the stairs by their ears. "Where were you?" Kagome grunted as they turned a corner.

"Oh you know-ouch-just training." Sango said as she received another yank to her ear.

"Young ladies do not train! They sit quietly and-"

"-sow, pour tea, clean-"

"-be silent, obedient, cook-"

Kagome and Sango said knowingly, "Ye know yet I see none of it being done!"

"But it's so boring!" whined Kagome.

"Plus we have a plan." Sango said as they were finally released.

"Yeah, we're going to-"

"-kill the beast, yes I know. You stupid girls are only going to get me and yourselves killed." Kaede looked toward the heavens and closed her eyes, extending her arms, "Oh Kami if anyone found out I let this happen I'm going to be killed, please change these stupid girls before they wander into the forest." she pleaded.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked past Kaede with Sango trailing behind her.

"Were you training with Miroku again?" Kagome asked in a sly tone.

Sango blushed and punched Kagome in the arm, "I was, and you know nothing happened!"

Kagome rubbed her sore arm and laughed, "I just asked a yes or no question, you didn't have to go on the defensive about it and make me all suspicious."

Sango growled and crossed her arms, "Well knowing you and your little 'interrogation tone' I had to go on the defensive."

"Whatever makes you feel better!" Kagome said laughing as she hopped off the porch, holding her kimono so it didn't gather as much dust, "Lets take a ride, we haven't been outside today."

"Should we tell Kaede?" Sango said as she hopped down as well.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, to the opened shoji door, "Nope."

The girls laughed and began to trot over to the horse pens, "Where do you think you're going?"

The girls stopped in their tracks and shuddered, "What do you want Kagura?" Sango said turning slowly.

"I heard you were caught training again, this only means that I have more of a chance getting the beasts attention." Kagura said sticking her nose in the air.

"We don't want the beasts attention, we want to kill it!" Kagome growled.

"As if you could kill the beast, I will greatly enjoy seeing you two be ripped to shreds by my future husband."

"Look Kagura how about you leave us alone and go hang out with your little friends, I bet they would love to hear much more about your imaginary future husband." Sango said as she hooked her arm with Kagome's, they began to walk away.

"Yeah well...I will!" Kagura shouted from behind.

"I don't get why they even call each other friends, they're all just going to end up fighting over something that will be killed in a matter of minutes."

"Kami knows they're all backstabbing traitors." Kagome said as she opened the door the the small stable.

Kagome smiled gently at her horse, Aimaru, a beautiful brown steed with dark blue eyes. She carefully led him out of the pen and set up its saddle. Sango growled in frustration as she tried to force her grand blond horse out of its pen. Ran was known for being the most stubborn horse of the pack, but boy was he one hell of a runner. Kagome tossed an apple at Sango to coax the horse out as she changed into a haori, hakama, and boots.

"I'll set up Ran while you change." Kagome said as she finished off straightening out her clothing.

Sango sighed in relief and handed Ran over to Kagome, "Thank you so much, this stubborn horse doesn't like listening to its wonderful owner!" she said turning to the horse.

The horse snorted and shoved Sango along her way, Kagome secretly turned to the horse and said, "I know what you mean." she giggled and lovingly stroked the horse's head.

After a few moments wait Sango mounted her horse along with Kagome and they together began to trot out into the forest. When they had first moved into the preparation home they had seen many men enter the forest that lay near the home. They had marked a border to where they were forbidden to enter, if they chose to enter it. Despite their curiosity the girls obeyed this one rule and never went on more than they were aloud. It was said that beyond the border there were demonic creatures that killed any beings on sight foolish enough to enter their territory.

"The sun will be setting soon..." Sango said quietly as she took cautious looks around her.

"I do suppose we have been out for a while now, we better start heading back." Kagome said steering her horse in the direction they came.

"Yeah." Sango suddenly stopped and became tense, "You know what, I'll catch up with you."

Kagome turned and looked at her dear companion curiously, "Are you sure? What's wrong?" she asked beginning to turn her horse around.

Sango's serious expression suddenly turned into a bright smile, "Oh nothing, I dropped something and I wanted to take a look around for it before I headed back. There's no need to hold you back, plus Kaede must be going mad by now." She said scratching the back of her head with a light laugh.

Kagome looked intently into her friends eyes and sighed, "Alright, but don't be too long, I can't distract her for long." Kagome said wagging her finger at Sango.

"Alright!" Sango said in a cheery tone.

"I'll be going then." Kagome gave Aimaru a small squeeze to his sides and began her trot back to the main house.

Sango waited patiently for Kagome to disappear from sight before dismounting Ran and tieing him to a nearby branch. She took another cautious look around herself before ridding herself of her clothing, revealing a black and pink armor underneath. She crouched down and shifted her hands underneath a bush, pulling out a sword and several smaller weapons. She crawled to the next bush and pulled out a large boomerang that was just as big as she was. She ran her hand over the length of the weapon and pulled out a rag. She carefully polished the weapon and stood, lifting it above her head and swinging it with ease. "Hiraikotsu!" With a flick of her wrist she sent the massive weapon soaring through the sky. With quick movements she pulled out her sword and swung it to her left and gave a graceful turn to her right, slashing imaginary enemies. She raised one hand in the air while the other set the sword back in its shaft. Seconds later the boomerang returned and came into her grasp, bringing her back with the force of its impact. Sango raised the massive weapon again and sent it flying, "Hiraikotsu!" She shouted again. Sango pulled out small kunai and sent them flying at a single tree and easily caught the boomerang as it returned once again.

Sango let down the huge boomerang and retrieved her kunai from the tree, humming a merry tune. Behind her, a few ways away, twin red eyes watched her intently from the bushes. The creature shifted slightly, making the smallest rustling sound. Sango tensed slightly and continued one with her business, secretly preparing herself to attack whatever it was that had approached her. Once she had retrieved all her kunai she swiftly turned and shot her kunai at the infiltrator.

A large yellow cat flew to the side and snarled at Sango, baring its tusk-like fangs and pawed at her with its fiery paws. The cat let out a roar and lunged at Sango with lighting speed. Sango dodged to the side and grabbed her boomerang and swung it at the cat, watching it miss and fly into the forest. The cat dodged and continued its advance on Songo. Sango reached into her pocket and pulled up a mask at the same time as she released a powder into the cats face. The cat paused and doubled over, hiding its face between its paws while it hissed, only moments later did Sango's boomerang reappear and hit the beast in its side, making a sickening crack on impact.

The cat yelped and fell to the ground with a thud. Sango pulled out her katana to make the final blow when suddenly the great beast was engulfed in flames. Sango leaped back and held her sword before her in a defensive stance as the flame became smaller. Her sword went down slowly as she gazed down at a smaller...and dare she say...cuter version of the beast she was fighting with moments ago. She cautiously approached the now smaller cat and carefully flipped it over with the shaft of her katana. Seeing now signs of waking, Sango knelt down beside the now kitten and poked it with her finger, only hearing a quiet painful mew come from it. Sango felt herself be drawn in by its adorab-er, no, its...deceiving look and cleared her throat and stood, intending to leave it there to die when she heard the little thing mew painfully again.

Sango almost looked guiltily at her horse, Ran, and then back at the small cat. "M-Maybe I could...No! No, no, no, no! This is not the first creature you've killed, for Kami's sake Sango you can leave it here, just finish it off and-and...Oh I can't do this!" Sango said in a frustrated tone as she angrily put her clothing back on. She took out a small blanket she had in Ran's saddle bag and carefully wrapped the small kitten inside it. She untied Ran from his temporary post and cradled the little cat to her chest as she mounted the horse.

As Sango rode she looked up to the sky and noticed how high the moon had gone into the sky and cringed at the thought of seeing Kaede waiting for her at the stables like she did whenever she and Kagome were late from their daily outings. She looked down at the small kitten and carefully tucked it into her haori and rode on.

As she arrived at the border of the woods she dismounted Ran and walked the horse to the stable as quietly as possible, looking for any signs of Kaede. She sighed in relief once she had managed to put Ran back in his pen and had changed her clothing. She walked up to the back porch of the main building and cringed as she heard the floorboards squeak beneath her feet. She continued inside.

"What do you think you're doing!?" came a furious whisper.

Sango let out a surprised yelp and covered her mouth quickly, "Kagome, what in Kami's name are you doing here!?"

Kagome grabbed Sango by her wrist and began to drag her through the halls, until they were in their bedroom. Kagome sighed and facepalmed, "Sango, do you realize what time it is?"

Sango bowed her head and put her hands above her head in a prayer position and said, "Please forgive me! I had good reason to be gone for so long!"

Kagome's eye twitched, "And what would that be?"

Sango looked around the room before pulling a small bundle from her chest and held it out slightly.

Kagome suddenly felt something spark within her and became tense, "W-What is that?" she asked cautiously.

Sango carefully set down the bundle and began to unwrap it, revealing a small cat-like creature.

"Where did you...?"

Sango stroked the small creature, "When you left me I had actually stayed to train with some weapons that my brother had sent me secretly. While I was practicing something attacked me and well..." Sango gestured to the small cat.

"Really? You were attacked by a small cat? Oh wow, real impressive." Kagome said sarcastically.

"It wasn't like this when it attacked me! It was huge and ferocious and-"

"-That is no ordinary cat."

The two girls turned to the new voice and scrambled to hide the small cat.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Kagome said with a nervous laugh.

Kaede sighed and entered the room and sat beside the two girls, "That is a neko youkai." she said lifting up its chin and watching as it fell limply to the side when she retracting her hand.

"...A cat demon..." Kagome said slowly as she gazed down at the ball of fluff, "But it...it can't be..."

"Kaede, are you sur-"

"Of course I'm sure child!" Kaede snapped at Sango. Kaede sighed and relaxed once again, "Tell me child, was this creature a large beast before it was injured, and certainly not by you correct?"

Sango coughed and smiled nervously, waving her hand as she suddenly began to sweat slightly, "O-Of course not! And well yes...it was quite the beast, it was huge..." Sango said in a soft voice.

"Yes, I've actually encountered this particular demon once, she didn't take kindly to being charged at with purifi-" Kaede suddenly paused and cleared her throat, "Ye must take it back, no arguments." With that Kaede suddenly stood and left the room with a final look over her shoulder, "No arguments."

The girls watched to door close and heard the old womans fading footsteps. Kagome peaked at Sango out of the corner of her eye and grinned. "Well, it seems we'll be hiding the little guy, now won't we?"

"Well it is our first demon after all, I guess we could keep it for a while and inspect if further." Sango said with an equally as devious grin. Sango stood and dusted herself off, "But first I have to shower, do me a favor and keep an eye on it."

Kagome nodded and made her way to the closet to take out the futons for the night. She knelt down next to the small kitten and reached out to it with the intention to move it next to the futons, but it was suddenly sent flying back from some sort of electrical shock. She looked down at her steaming fingers and then back at the now conscious cat demon. The neko hissed and snarled at her, its beady red eyes pierced her soul. Kagome brought her hand up to her clenching chest and erratic heartbeat. She looked down fearfully at her hands, glowing pink, she gasped and looked back at the cat with wide eyes and suddenly saw it be engulfed in flames and turn into a beast five times the size it previously was. Kagome wanted to let out a shout and call for help but her voice betrayed her and refused to come out. She felt her body begin to tremble violently as a cold sweat broke out all over her body. What's happening!? She thought frantically as she began to scurry away from the now approaching cat demon.

Suddenly Kagome felt her back hit the wall, her vision begin to fade slowly. Everything began to go black. The last thing she remembered was Kaede and Sango bursting into the room as a pink glow beamed from her hands and spread all over her body, almost like she was floating.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~Little Red~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

"...ome."

"...Kag...ome."

"...Kagome..."

Kagome could hear voices around her as she slowly came into the conscious world.

"Kagome, please how is it that she is barely finding out about her powers?"

"How pathetic."

"Seriously."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, "Pleasure to see you too Kagura, Tsubaki, Kikyo." Kagome sat up and held her head painfully. "What do ya want?" she asked in an irritated manner.

"The old hag had to leave and Sango is fetching a bucket of water. We have to stay here and watch over your useless-"

"Alright, alright, alright! I get it." Kagome shook her head and gave Tsubaki an odd look, "And what do you mean how is it that I'm barely finding out about these...powers."

Tsubaki flipped her black hair over her shoulder and scoffed, "Well it's obvious that we some of us were chosen for our beauty," she said gesturing towards herself, Kikyo, and Kagura, "And some of us were chosen for our powers." she said grimacing at Kagome. Tsubaki smoothed out her purple robes and grinned, "Kikyo, you, and myself are miko, but I don't plan on being normal for much longer. Tomorrow I will be making myself stronger before we enter the forest and go on this ridiculous trek, where I will obviously be chosen for my strength and beauty." she said arrogantly.

In the background Kikyo and Kagura could be heard scoffing, each having their own idea of being picked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Why am I even asking you? When will Kaede be returning? I will ask her of this instead of asking you three and receiving such vague answers and not even of the topic that I had originally asked."

"She will not be returning until the first mornings light of tomorrow." Kagome looked towards the door where Sango was entering with a pail of water and a few cups.

Kagome smiled as Sango knelt down and poured a few cups of water and handed them out. Kagome accepted the water gratefully and took generous sips, she suddenly slowed her sips and thought for a moment. She suddenly looked up, eyes wide, and a look of realization came over her face, "Wait what day is it-I couldn't have slept through the whole-"

"Unfortunately..." Sango smoothed her hand over her dear friends shoulder sympathetically and sighed, "Tomorrow is when we wander into the forest."

Kagome's set down her cup and slowly stood silently, a heavy feeling settling in her chest. "Come on Sango..."

"What?" Sango said curiously.

Kagome looked up with a new face of determination, "Tonights the last night we have to train, I say we use it wisely." she extended her hand to Sango, who took it and stood.

"Alright, But I'm warning you now," Sango grinned, "I've already got a head start."

Kagome smiled and walked passed the other girls in the room without a word, her sparring partner alongside her.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~Little Red~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I meat all your expectations, but there it is! Tell me if you see any mistakes that I can fix in this chapter because like I said I rushed this chapter for all of you that already wanted me to update! Next chapter will be The Wandering (XD It sounds like The Conjouring!) and I assure you that Sesshomaru will be seen!

Until next time my lovelies~

-Blind Fool


	3. Pathetic

A/N: Oh my gosh bros, I completely forgot about this story. I am so sorry. :( I apologize. But I do have a new chapter for you guys, and this one has Sesshomaru and Kagome action!...well in a sense it does. Yay! Anyways…

Enjoy my lovelies~

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi and her amazing imagination!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: PATHETIC**

Kagome stood in her room, three maids at her side, as she looked at herself in the mirror monotonously. She, unlike the rest of the girls, she was garbed in traditional European clothing. Her mother had come by early in the morning and gifted her with the dress that her father had left for her years ago before his death.

The dress was long and white, silk and lace making frills along the length of it. The top half was pure lace that connected with a heartline corset that was wrapped tightly around her waist. The length of it was circled in lace frills. At her shoulders there were rounded pads that led to skin tight long sleeves that stopped at her wrist and frilled out in two layers of lace that hung lightly on her hands. She wore long thigh high socks and odd shoes that had rather thick heels underneath the dress. (honestly you have to think lolita dresses for it XD). Her face had been mostly left alone, with the exception of a soft pink gloss on her lips and a touch of ink to outline her eyes. Her cheeks remained naturally rosy and her long thick lashes seemed somehow more exaggerated by the simple ink along the rim of her eyes.

One of the maids exited the room and returned with a long red hood. She handed it to the other two maids who proceeded to place it on her ever so carefully, as though she were a porcelain doll. They placed the hood over her head and made sure to leave two long strands of hair out of the hood to frame her face.

Kagome nodded to the maids and they bowed and exited the room. Kagome slowly turned to the door before awkwardly rushing to her wardrobe and digging through it almost frantically. She took constant glances at her door before she pulled out a small dagger and a set of kunai that Sango had given her long ago. She and Sango had hidden an array of weapons near the edge of the forest they were to 'wander' into the night before. They were fully prepared to face the Beast with everything they had, which was all supplied by Sango's oh so wonderful family. Kagome quickly pulled up her dress and wrapped special carriers around her thighs and placed the weapons in their respectful compartments, and managed to right herself just as Kaede entered the room.

"Are ye ready as well?" she asked as she looked Kagome up and down.

"Yes...but I wanted to ask about what happened that night-"

"There is no time for that nonsense my child, we must depart." Kaede said as she circled Kagome and began to push her out of the room.

Kagome blushed at seeing the difference between her apparel and that of her fellow 'wanderers'. They all wore kimonos that were obviously of great quality.

Kikyo's inner kimono was white and the next layer was black and the outer layer was red with intricate golden designs. Her long hair had been arranged in a series of braids, laced with red tropical flowers. Her face had been made mat and her lips had been painted a bright red. Her eyes were outlined with black ink, and her eyelids were softly powdered with a tinge of a slightly darker cream color.

Tsubaki was wearing a black inner layer and was followed by two more purple kimonos that also had their own silver designs. She had opted to keep her impeccable black hair free, only choosing to wear an intricate ornament to hold back her bangs, another smaller piece at her widows peak. Her lips shimmered with a darker almost purple shine. Her eyes had a smoky feel, making her dark blue eyes stormy.

Kagura wore an assortment of red, teal, and white kimonos. As usual, her lips were shimmering a pure red and her eyes had a streak of red. She wore beaded jade earrings and an array of golden bracelets and jeweled rings.

Sango wore a white inner kimono and another black kimono, followed by a hot pink outer kimono. Her silky brown hair had been brushed to perfection, her usual ponytail long gone. Her lips had been painted in a peachy pink, matching the color that adorned her eyes. The addition of pink to her cheeks made her seem more feminine.

Kagome ignored the disapproving stares that a certain three girls gave her and awkwardly made her way next to Sango. She grinned and elbowed Sango gently on the side, "Oh look at you~" she said with a quiet giggle.

Sango turned rapidly with a dark blush and a stinging glare, "Don't you dare."

Kagome held her hands up defensively, "I haven't said anything yet!" She chuckled, "But, my goodness, if Miroku could see you know-"

She broke out in a fit of laughter as Sango weakly punched her, failing to hide her blush. "Honestly, Kagome!"

The two girls continued to softly shove each other playfully, but of course it wasn't as soft as the thought. In reality they were already starting to almost shove each other to the ground, which cost them a glare from Kaede.

"Fine, fine we'll stop!" Kagome laughed. Sango gave her a final shove, pausing suddenly when a metal clank was heard. She stared wide eyed at Kagome, somehow the room seemed deathly quietly. Kagome awkwardly laughed and patted Sango's back roughly, "Wow Sango, you're imitations have gotten wildly good!"

Sango cringed at the weak excuse, but played along nonetheless, "Y-You think so? I've, uh, I've been practicing!"

They laughed nervously and turned to Kaede, who of course shot them suspicious looks. They gave clumsily gave thumbs ups, their expressions completely unconvincing. Kaede shot them the 'I'm-watching-you' look and continued to speak with the men that were to escort them to the woods. Meanwhile, Sango and Kagome fumbled to pick up the dropped dagger.

Kikyo scoffed disapprovingly at the fighting duo, "How much more ridiculous can they get?"

Kagura throatily chuckled, "They're only going to make fools of themselves, of course I will take great satisfaction at watching them be killed!"

Kikyo and Kagura laughed darkly, not noticing how Tsubaki remained oddly silent.

Everyone was silenced when two claps and an 'Everybody listen up.' was shouted.

Kaede cleared her throat and straightened her back, "Today the lot of you will be wandering into the forest, I wish ye the best of luck. To the woman that is chosen, you will be greatly missed. It has been an honor to have been able to spend all these years with you lovely ladies. We've all had our disagreements and our misunderstandings, but you've all grown past them, " A small scoff was heard in the background, but Kaede continued, "Whatever may become of my little girls, ye will always have a special spot him my heart." Kaede's voice wavered slightly, she cleared her throat, "But it is now time to leave, may the kami protect you all."

Kagome held back tears she didn't know she would shed on that day, trying will all her might no to run up to her surrogate grandmother to comfort her. She felt another hand grasp tightly onto her hand. Sango stood next to her, a determined expression on her face, although she herself looked as though she was going to burst into tears at any second.

Kagome let out a small laughed and blinked back her tears, "Well would you look at that even they have tears..." She whispered to Sango.

Just a few feet away Kikyo hurriedly patted away tears with her handkerchief, holding onto Tsubaki's hand, much like Sango and Kagome. Tsubaki held her head down, a few tears falling to the ground, while Kagome sniffled, but never shed a tear.

"It's almost like their human." Sango joked, squeezing Kagome's hand a little tighter.

Kagome honestly wasn't surprised that even the three 'evil witches' were able to become sentimental on a day such as this one. Even if they did speak fondly of leaving and becoming the Beast's bride the fact that they would have to leave the woman who cared for them their whole lives was a hard hit. Of course that was a mutual feeling amongst all the girls, it was like losing their mothers all over again.

The girls were escorted out of their longtime home, not surprisingly, there was an impressive crowd outside. Kagome felt slightly comforted over the fact that Miroku was one of the men that was escorting them, but she obviously wasn't as happy of this fact Sango was. I mean really she was still blushing like an idiot over one glance he gave her ten minutes earlier. The girls all held their heads down, covering their faces with their red hoods and walked in unison. Kagome wondered if anybody elses heart was going as fast and as loudly as hers. She desperately wanted to look up, maybe she could catch a glimpse of her family. Had her mother and grandfather aged much? What about Souta, how tall was he? Did mother have another child? Did they even come see her off? What about her old friends? Did they remember her, or had they moved on with their lives and found new friends? Whatever happened to the little cat demon from that day?

Kagome thought frantically, only walking after Sango on autopilot.

The murmurs around them made it hard to concentrate on anything and brought a heavy feeling that hung in the air like a shroud of darkness. All the comments ran around the same same topics of beauty, loss, and misfortune. It wasn't a topic she necessarily wanted to hear, but it was really all she heard her whole life. It was probably the biggest reason she had chosen to stop going into town when she was round nine.

She remembered all the odd looks of pity, greed, and jealousy she would receive whenever she walked into the marketplace. As if on command everyone would become silent and would clear a path for her, and just like now, murmurs surrounded her. She always wondered why they did that.

Kagome had been so lost in her thoughts that she had failed to realise that they had already arrived at the edge of the forest.

All five hooded woman lined up at the edge of the clearing, staring into the forest, a heavy atmosphere in the area.

The sound of a kokiriko began, followed by the loud taiko and higher pitched kakko. Soon enough a biwa was heard. More instruments joined in, creating a rather melancholy tune. All at once the five hooded women turned slowly and bowed, to which the large crowd bowed back. Kaede stepped forward to speak, but none of the words registered through her mind. She only knew that when she heard her name being called she had raise her head and remove her hood. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears she doubted she would be able to hear her name, let alone respond on time.

She nervously glanced to her right, where Sango stood. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed her friend was already removing her hood. Kagome looked to her left, and found no one.

Well that means...I'm nex-

"Higurashi, Kagome..."

Kagome took in one big shaky breath and closed her eyes. Slowly, Kagome raised her head. Somehow she managed to raise her hands and smoothly remove her hood. Her face remained neutral through all the attention she was receiving. Kagome could feel everyone's sights on her, but then again, when you wear a traditional european dress in an asian country you're kinda asking for it. She desperately willed her body to stop shaking and forced herself to remain planted to the spot.

"...To these five women we bid farewell until the time comes for a decision is made by the Great Beast of the forest. When the remaining four women return we will receive them with respect and..."

Kagome paid no mind to the remainder of the speech, her mind wandering elsewhere. There was an odd feeling creeping up her back, almost as though something bad was about to happen…and that's when she heard it…

The most blood curdling roar she could ever have imagined.

Well that's okay...I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight anyways… Kagome thought to herself as chills ran up and down her spine.

**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~Little Red~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**

A large white beast roamed through the forest, his giant paws somehow making no noise. He paused and raised his large head in the air, his nose twitching slightly as he sniffed intently. The wind blew toward him, bringing with it new scents. A grin slid across his face as he lowered his snout.

The wind picked up and swirled around the beasts large frame, gold and teal beams of light mixed in. The trees noisily whistled and shimmered as the winds seemed to increase with more time. Within the chaotic windy vortix there was a growl like sound that made the floor rumble around it. Hints of silver flashed in and out of sight. Sickening cracking sounds and what sounded like breaking flesh echoed in the surrounding area. As the winds subsided the form of a man appeared, an ambiance of serenity surrounding him.

His hair was silky and silver, almost looking like a waterfall over his bare shoulders. His skin was a pale ivory and shined effervescently under the suns delicate rays. On each side of his aristocratic face were twin magenta stripes. These twin stripes continued along the perfection that was his body. His eyes were like two golden gems, putting any golden sunset to shame. White silk began to appear on his body, becoming hakama and haori with red crested flowers along the edges of his sleeves. Boots, armor, and eccentric sashes appeared short after.

His final appearance was that of a complete war god in all his glory and radiance.

The man lifted his hand to his face and flexed it, looking at it in an almost curious manner. The tips of his sharp clawed hands began to glow an alarming green,discharging a green liquid. The liquid ran down the length of his arm until it finally began to drip down to the ground sizzled and was relieved of any life.

A smirk spread across his handsome face and he stalked forward. A small frog like creature wearing clothing stumbled out from the bushes, his staff causing him to trip on his face. "Lo-Lord Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru stepped over the green blob without a second thought. A killing aura surrounded him as he exited the thicket he was in. "Jaken."

Sesshomaru's low booming voice caused Jaken to jump to his feet, "Y-Y-Yes, m'lord!"

"How is Father?" He hissed as he raised his nose to the air.

"Lord InuTaisho is unaware of your whereabouts and his currently residing at the shiro."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru continued his stride, his piercing gaze scanning his surroundings.

For at least six moon cycles his father had him on the run. Despite the fact that he and his father were practically at the same level of strength his father still had power over certain aspects of his being as his father. Conveniently enough one of these aspects happened to be his ability to maintain a humanoid form. He had been forced to run- no, he had been forced to momentarily leave his home and avoid his father until further notice…

Sesshomaru clenched and unclenched his fists in a small show of frustration. it was simply pathetic to have to leave his own home because his father decided it would entertain him to torment him. He had attempted to return, but every attempt ended in involuntary transformations. Every month that passed he was pushed farther and farther away from his lands. With the distance he began to lose the ability to sense the power that was his father and his home. As of now he was practically at the border of his lands, The Western Lands.

Sesshomaru would be lying if he said that he was upset of leaving his home, it was just the way that he had left. His father would more and more often come home from his patroles smelling of another woman...and he did not make the smallest attempt to mask it. Sesshomaru and his mother were well aware that his father was not faithful, his mother wasn't either, but father dearest had taken it to another level.

Sesshomaru paused in his stride, Jaken almost bumping into his legs, and scanned the area. Something felt...off…

He didn't know much about humans, but he knew that humans would only gather for festivals and funerals, and this didn't seem like one of those. He could sense them from at least five miles from where he stood.

Before he could inquire any further on the situation he felt something pulsate within him. His breath caught in his throat. Unwillingly, Sesshomaru came down to his knees and gasped for air, one clawed hand clutching his chest as the other supported his body as he fell to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said in a panic at the sight.

Sweat began to drip from his body as he attempted to hold back the inevitable. "How pathetic…" he hissed as the air began to swirl around him again. Within the swirling vortex of air and magic the sound of cracking bones and tearing flesh could be heard just as clearly as before. The magnificent man began to regress back to the form in which he had first arrived.

Elegant clawed hands became enormous clawed paws, his aristocratic face molded into something much more animalistic. In one blinding flash of light what had become of the God-like man became the largest beast in the forest.

Jaken stumbled away from the large beast as the pools of acid began to reach where he stood. He clumsily scurried up a tree and squealed in fear as it began to deteriorate and collapse.

Sesshomaru felt rage build within himself like lava boiling in a volcano. He'd only lasted ten minutes in his humanoid form before he had succumed to his beastial side. He'd only been able to control himself for ten minutes. How low had he become already? For someone of such great power to fall this low, it was a wretched sight. How humiliating. How deplorable. How pitiful. How _pathetic_.

Sesshomaru dug his claws further into the ground, watching them glow green, and oozing acid in large amounts.

Sesshomaru raised his head to the air and growled loudly, shaking the ground, and let out a roar. A roar that blew trees away.A roar that carried the power of a thousand demons. A roar that held all of his anger. A roar that meant only one thing in the ancient language his so-called ' beloved father' had taught him.

_Pathetic_.

* * *

A/N: Alright then, that'll be all for today, but honestly guys I had completely forgotten about this story! When I was going through my docs and I saw it I was like ER MAH GERD! XD Well at least I worked on it enough to get this chapter out by today! Righty-o then I'm off to get me some boba tea, see ya! Oh and don't forget to** RATE & REVIEW! FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW THIS TIME WILL HAVE A GRAND PRIZE!**

Until next time my lovelies~

-Blind Fool


End file.
